Muerte inminente para el corazón latiente (Thorki)
by Cristal0305
Summary: Enamorarse puede llegar a ser la salvación para cualquier persona o su mas cruel forma de morir en manos de alguien por la que vives dia a dia, ningún ser humano ni dios caído puede negarse a enamorarse por lo que cuando Loki oculta su amor no solo engaña a todos a su alrededor sino también a si mismo.


Capítulo 1

El comienzo de un amor

Bueno… su amor había empezado con un susurro, un susurro en medio de la noche, tan bajo y casi inaudible que tuvo que acercar su cara a la pared contraria para poder oírle bien, el niño de cabello oscuros y ojos color esmeralda que minutos antes estaba dormido se había parado de la cama para poder escuchar aquel susurro que llamo su atención

Debía de haber estado durmiendo pero se había despertado tan tarde que el niño de cabellos rubios contaba con que no pudiera dormir y también contaba con que la curiosidad del niño de ojos verdes no fuera menor que el frio viento de la noche.

La mayor parte de su tiempo el niño de cabellera negra se la pasaba leyendo en su cuarto tan solitario y feliz que no se molestaba en salir, siempre había sido así, y no había nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quisiera y quedarse leyendo el tiempo que quisiera incluso cunado fueran las 5 am ese niño que tanto disfrutaba de su soledad se llamaba Loki y por lo mismo de no encontrar alguna feliz con compañía ajena a la suya no conocía mucho a su hermano Thor.

Solo se había encontrado varias veces en los pasillos ya que también Loki degustaba sus comidas en su amplia habitación sin molestar ni ser molestado por nadie

Muy al contrario de su hermano de ojos azules quien le encantaba estar y convivir con los demás, la gran parte de su tiempo se encontraba fuera de su habitación la cual solo ocupaba cuando ya se iba a dormir, mientras tanto no paraba de ser como era.

Lo que más le dio curiosidad al pequeño Loki fue que su hermano le hablara ya que como nunca hablaban el niño pensó que tal vez él le odiara, pero al parecer no lo odiaba tanto como él creía si le hablaba a la mitad de la noche

Llevaba su pijama verde la cual era su favorita, y no se había puesto calcetines ya que estos le molestaban y llegaban a picarle la piel, por lo que se levantó de su cama hacia la pared al otro lado de su cuarto, la cual era la que compartía con su hermano por ser cuartos continuos.

Poso su oreja en la fría pared y espero a que el susurro no fuera solo su imaginación

Espero pacientemente hasta que opto por volver a la cama creyendo que debería dormirse si no quería perder la cabeza por completo pero antes de moverse de vuelta a la espaciosa cama con cobijas verdes volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano aún más claro.

-Loki- le llamo, lo escucho tan claro que no hubo duda de no ser imaginación suya

-¿Thor?- pregunto extrañado por llamarle por primera vez y más aun a esas horas

-Deberías estar dormido- le regaño el niño al otro lado de la pared, su voz era tan clara que supuso también estaría contra la pared.

-No puedo dormir- le respondió Loki como excusa, bien pudo haberse dormido con un poco de trabajo pero ahora no podía hacerlo no ahora que su hermano le dirigía sus primeras palabras

Hubo un profundo silencio antes de que este respondiera

-Yo tampoco- respondió su hermano, sorprendiendo a Loki, su hermano siempre que llegaba a su cuarto caía rendido en su cama por lo activo de sus días, había incluso noche en los que una sirvienta tenía que quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta para cambiársela por su pijama

Se sumieron de nuevo en un silencio profundo que ninguno de los dos supo romper, era la primera vez que hablaban y no tenían ni una idea de que decir eran tan diferentes que el hecho no había pasado desapercibido por ambos hermanos, lo que así que los silencios fueran aún más pesados.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi cuarto?- le pregunto Loki esperando que su hermano no se hubiera ido

-¿Ahora?- le pregunto Thor

-No importa si no quieres…- le dije Loki avergonzado, no convivía mucho con las demás personas por lo que no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir

Su hermano no respondió si no hasta después de varios minutos los cuales para Loki fueron los más largos de su vida

-Okey- acepto el decidido

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse nervioso en unos segundos, alguien aparte de el iba a entrar en su habitación, la misma que tenía libros con más de 1000 páginas en pequeños montones alrededor de su cama ya que su librero estaba lleno y sin espacio para alguno más.

Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde oscuro que hacía a la habitación oscura como si esta estuviera pintada de negro, como se podría adivinar fácilmente al chico le gustaba el verde por lo que gran parte de su habitación era decorada por este color.

Se apresuró a recoger los montones de libros y acomodarlos en la esquina de cuarto donde no pudieran estorbarle lo más rápido que su pequeño cuerpo podía, en cuanto oyó como tocaban la puerta se sobresaltó y para entonces apenas había alcanzado a mover una torre de sus libros

Sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba arreglando su cabello y su pijama como si el que tocaba fuera Odín su padre, al cual le tenía mucho respeto.

Normalmente al despertar y terminar de bañarse ponía sobre sus cabellos una cantidad exagerada de gel para acomodarlo justo como él quería: todo su oscura cabellera para atrás, en esos momentos, en medio de la noche su cabello se encontraba completamente desordenado o por lo menos según él.

Sin tardarse demasiado se dirigió a la amplia puerta para poder abrirle a su invitado

Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano con detalle, se veía a kilómetros que su hermano poseía una cabellera rubia y larga que reposaba sobre sus hombros. De lo que no se había percatado era de los hermosos ojos azules que su hermano poseía y de la altura que le sobre pasaba por mucho por ser de diferente edad, Loki de 8 y Thor de 12

Las características completamente diferentes no había pasado desapercibido por el menor quien no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que en realidad no eran hermanos eso solo era un punto más para que se sintiera como un raro bicho en aquel castillo en donde vivía y para encerrarse en su habitación todo el día.

-Hola- saludo su hermano con una hermosa sonrisa que pareció iluminar la oscura habitación que seguía así por no prender la luz aunque esta no fuera necesaria por ser una habitación con un balcón lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar la luz de la luna en las noches más oscuras… como esa.

-Hola- respondió Loki un poco tímido, se sentía extraño hablar con Thor por primera vez y se preguntó si él también sabía que no eran hermanos, el dato le hubiera ayudado a no sentirse tan raro a su lado, o no.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el mayor señalando vagamente el interior de la habitación de su hermano

-C-Claro- tartamudeo Loki con un leve sonrojo. La presencia de Thor le era algo que le hacía sentirse nervioso aunque bien pudo haber sentido nervioso con todas las demás personas y no era para menos por su auto-aislamiento

Thor le tomó la palabra entrando en la habitación con seguridad como si esa fuese su habitación

Su mirada vago por toda la habitación hasta posarse en la cama del menor, se sentó en la misma que resultaba estar desdoblada, hecho que no le importo a Thor, desde la cama pudo apreciar como Loki cerraba la puerta

-Cierra con seguro- le indico Thor desde la cama

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Loki con nervios, no por la orden sino más bien por su tono.

-Para que nadie nos moleste- le contesto el rubio con naturalidad como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Son las 12:00 de la noche- contradijo Loki- no creo que nadie nos moleste

Aun diciéndole eso el menor puso el seguro en la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano el cual se había sentado en la cama, el rubio de ojos azules parecía muy confiado de sí mismo lo que de alguna forma asustaba a Loki

-Ven aquí- le susurro Thor a su hermano con una mirada que inquieto al menor, el rubio sonreía con fuera su dueño y tuviese que obedecerle.

Loki se sobresaltó por las palabras y no lo obedeció y en vez de ello se quedó parado en su lugar a unos metros de Thor

-Ven aquí- repitió el mayor con firmeza, al ver que su hermanito no le obedecía volvió a hablar- No me hagas repetirlo

Loki era quien le había invitado a su habitación, no había sido al revés y aun con eso estaba caminando hacia su hermano, lentamente pero caminando

-Bien hecho- susurro Thor viéndolo, sentado en la cama hacia que pudiera ver a Loki para arriba ya que este no era tan bajito, sus brazos rodearon la pequeña cadera del menor sobresaltándolo por el tacto- Este es tu premio

Acto seguido su mano viajo hacia la nuca de Loki jalándolo hacia él, uniéndolos en un beso el cual Loki tardo en corresponder de la impresión, hecho que no molesto al mayor y muy al contrario lo hiso sujetarlo con más fuerza del pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus manos, estrechándolo contra el suyo.


End file.
